


Take a Break

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: David is easily stressed writing essays and Jack doesn't appreciate it.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a Hamilton joke

Davey dropped his head into his hands, groaning loudly. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked from the couch. He was sprawled out with his sketchbook, drawing scenes from whatever movie he was watching. Davey hadn't meant to disrupt him. 

"Nothing, this essay is just killing me." Davey tapped on his computer like it would help him think. He was still just staring at his introduction. The fact he'd written that much was amazing. 

"What's it about?" Jack asked. He was standing from the couch to come stand behind Davey. Davey was a little bit glad to have him closer. 

"Representation of gender and their roles in the novel," Davey grumbled. 

Jack leaned forward, his arms on Davey's shoulder. He propped his chin on the top of Davey's head to look at the screen.

"Jeez, you're tense." He pointed out. He massaged at Davey's shoulders for a moment, the tension visibly leaving him. "What are you stuck on?" His face was scrunched up with concentration as he read Davey's essay. 

"I don't know how to move on to my body paragraphs." Davey aimlessly adjusted the formatting of his essay. 

"Just focus on characters and write paragraphs about them. Find quotes about their appearances and talk about their actions."

Davey blinked. "Jack, that's actually really helpful. Thank you."

Jack ruffled his hair. "Don't mention it. Now that you've got a plan can you take a break?"

Davey sighed. "No, I've gotta finish this."  
Jack whined. "But, Daveeee."

"No buts. Finish the movie then I'll take a break."

Jack sighed very dramatically and threw himself onto the couch. "I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it."

Davey typed furiously as Jack halfheartedly watched the movie. He was more focused on Davey. Jack could tell that Davey was concentrating hard from the little furrow in his brows and the fact he was sticking the tip of his tongue out. His hair was just a little bit disheveled, but it was enough that it was making Jack question his life choices. How could one boy be so pretty?

The movie seemed to drag on forever. Davey kept tapping away the entire time. The second the credits started rolling Jack was up. He draped himself over Davey again, his nose pressed against his hair. 

"Just a moment, Jack. I have a few more sentences to type..."

Jack whined again. "I've been waiting for so long."

"You can wait another five minutes." Davey kept typing. 

Jack considered him. Davey's collar was neatly folded at the back, revealing a strip of skin on his neck. Jack was too impulsive for this. He kissed Davey's neck. 

Davey's shoulders went up. "Jack," he started. 

Jack held his hands up in defeat. "I had to!"

Davey sighed and turned around in his chair. "I'm almost done."

Jack leaned, putting his hands on Davey's knees. He was at Davey's face level now. "Please be done now."

"No." Davey said. Jack kissed him. Davey pushed him away lightly. "Jack."

Jack pouted. "I can't help it you're cute when you're studying."

Davey's cheeks went pink. "One kiss, then I have to finish."

Jack almost knocked Davey out of his chair with his enthusiasm. He practically dove into Davey's lap, kissing him like it was his last chance, ever. 

Davey grabbed at Jack's hips, keeping him steady. Jack's hands were hot on his face where he held either side of Davey's face. He was half grinning into the kiss. Davey felt his inspiration for his essay slipping away. 

He pulled back the tiniest bit. "Jack, my essay-"

Jack kissed him again, much slower this time. "Take a break."

Davey sighed. "Fine."

Davey let Jack pull him towards the couch, and his essay was soon forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: write me stressed Javid  
> My impulsive ass with no self control: sure
> 
> Jack acts like a toddler pass it on.


End file.
